This THIRD WORLD CONFERENCE ON DIABETES RESEARCH will be held in Monaco, March 8-11, 1992 to provide an opportunity for forefront biomedical scientists and young investigators to discuss the most recent advances in their own areas of expertise and, in cooperation with diabetes researchers, to identify ways by which novel discoveries may be more rapidly applied to diabetes research. The objective is to advance diabetes research by intensive cross-fertilization of ideas, discussions and interdisciplinary interactions. The scientific chairpersons have selected 9 important areas of frontline research and a chair for workgroups in each of them. Genetic control: Sir David Weatherall, Oxford, UK: Treatment of Diabetes: Paul Robertson, Minneapolis, MN; Brain and peripheral nerves: Ira Black, Piscataway, NJ; Channels: William Catterall, Seattle, WA; Cell growth and atherosclerosis: Russell Ross, Seattle, WA; Molecular biology of the B cell: Donald F. Steiner, Chicago, IL; Tolerance: Sir Gustav Nossal, Melbourne, Australia; Consequences of disease prediction: Mark Siegler, Chicago, IL; and Molecular design: Thomas Blundell, London UK. The workgroup participants have been selected by each chairperson and in each workgroup there are junior investigators participating, one of whom has been asked to serve as a 'Rapporteur" to summarize the scientific presentations. The conference will consist of a state of the art lecture in diabetes by C. Ronald Kahn, Boston, MA, plenary lectures by Walter Bodmer, London, UK, Francis S. Collins, Ann Arbor, MI, Luc Montagnier, Paris, France and Gustav Nossal, Melbourne, Australia, and workgroup independent sessions. Considerable effort has been made in structuring the conference to be highly interdisciplinary and to achieve maximum interaction among scientists from different disciplines. In addition, an effort has been made to accommodate young investigators to participate and present their data as well as to interact with outstanding, scientists of different disciplines. Summaries of the workgroup deliberations together with specific recommendations will be prepared by the participants before the conference conclusion. These state-of-the-art summaries will be published as a supplement to Diabetologia. Some workgroups already plan additional comprehensive separate publications.